sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Bec Ga'lec
Bec is the only son of the administrator of a mining colony known as Chegaren, which lies in Imperial space halfway between the Core and the Rim. A restless sort of fellow, who didn't really care for his soft, privileged life as the son of a wealthy merchant, nor for the Imperial bootlicking his father was required to do, Bec spent the early years of his youth trying to learn the ins and outs of the mining, smuggling and administrating business. He was largely unseccessful, and eventually his dad suggested to him that he take command of a squadron of fighters to patrol the space around the colony. Bec had always been an outstanding pilot, and he applied himself to the administrative side of the squadron leader position with all of the enthusiasm he'd never been able to muster up for mining. He still harbored a terrific desire to join the Rebellion, mostly because of his romanticized notions of heroism and excitement; but that adventuresome streak was gradually joined by a resentment against the Empire and its taxes, rules and general character, as a year and a half of flying patrol opened his eyes to reality of life outside the hermetically sealed environment of the colony. Leaving behind his youthful pursuits of sport-ship racing, semi-pro smashball and general mayhem, he kissed his mother goodbye and left for Calamari's recruiting station. Bec initially enlisted in the Support Corps, where in addition to training in the mechanical operation of all of the New Republic's fighters, he acquired a reputation for scatterbrained competence, and a commission as a Lieutenant. On leave from his tenure as executive officer of the base on Yavin IV, he was detailed to Ambassador Winter's service, and spent the rest of his first tour as her shuttle pilot and personal annoyance. Sent to work with Lando Calrissian to assist with a rescue of Luke Skywalker, Bec used contacts from days on Chegaren to acquire stormtrooper uniforms for the recovery team, but before the mission could get underway, the Empire attacked nearby Pride-1, and Bec got his first taste of the action he'd been looking for as the Lady Luck and Millennium Falcon roared into hyperspace to retrieve Princess Leia from Imperial clutches. Lando and Bec returned to Kichnar to pick up the rest of the rescue squad, but while waiting for the arrival of Mara Jade, they were saved from capture by the Empire when Talon Karrde spirited them away in his yacht. Returned to Calamari by Karrde and Ariana Millikin, Bec was assigned the same duties he'd had for the Ambassador, but this time for Princess Leia. With her encouragement he re-applied to Starfighter Operations, and was ordered to report to Sluis Van at once, as a member of Rogue Squadron. Subsequently decorated by Princess Leia for his assistance in rescuing her from an attack by Bacharan Valak on Calamari, Bec occasionally still manages to get shot at or blown up on her Highness's behalf. But primarily, Bec is delighted by the fact that he's an officer in the Republic, enamored of his own brilliant smile and titanium sunglasses, and perfectly willing to devote his endless supply of energy to his duties as a member of the historic X-wing squadron of which he's almost intolerably proud to be a member. ---- Ga'lec, Bec Ga'lec, Bec Ga'lec, Bec